Happy Birthday, Syaoran-kun"
by AngelP
Summary: Wheee ^_^ My very very first CCS fic. It's Syaoran's birthday... what presents is he getting from everyone? o_O Which one will he like the best? Read on~! R+R please ^^;;


*Disclaimers*  
Yeahyeah, the one part everyone skips. I dont own CCS, that belongs to clamp. All the characters  
also arent mine in this fic.  
*ahem* anyways, some notes about this fic.   
My first S & S fic. ^^;;; and..... kinda strange.  
But sappy at the end.  
So.  
Enough with all this junk.  
Read and enjoy :D  
  
  
  
It was Syaoran's birthday.  
It wasnt a very favourable one either. He left Japan 7 months ago. Seven months and he's still   
missing her like crazy.  
He got out of bed and walked around his supposedly big house, with everyone he passed by bowing   
down low and saying "Happy Birthday, Lord Syaoran.."  
Syaoran was tired of this. He was glad that he was well respected, but it was a little too much.   
He missed giving everyone his special glare. He missed fighting with Kero. He... he missed that   
strange feeling... the feeling that was hard to cope with when he was around Sakura...   
He had to do what his mother told him. He is to be engaged with his cousin so they can carry on   
the Li blood line. Well, he did love Meiling, but only as a close relative.  
He glanced at the phone and decided. Decided to give Sakura a call. Even though she was supposed  
to be the one calling on this occasion. He didnt want to miss her. Reaching down for the phone,   
his eyes widened. He stopped.  
"Lord Syaoran. We ask that you do not use the phone for this time being, as we will be preparing   
for your birthday party." his servant calmly told him.  
"B... but....." Syaoran stammered.  
"Your mother wants you to go to your room and pick a suitable outfit for this family gathering."   
his servant smiled. "You'll look stunning in it, I'm sure."  
  
On the way to his room, hee walked by his mother's room, and decided to eavsdrop to see what she   
had in store for his birthday.  
  
"Now, I want you to wear this robe. It's a traditional chinese dress used by the fiancee's of   
the Li family long before."  
Some ruffling sounds were made.  
"Perfect! You look beautiful!" his mother praised.  
She's dressing up Meiling already... Syaoran thought. Typical of his mom to do this, making   
his 'future wife' all dressed up and pretty.  
"Ho-eeeeeee~~~~" came a voice through the door.  
  
Syaoran immediately stiffened and blushed a deep red. That word... that cute word that he loved   
to hear everyday......  
....  
wait a minute.  
Sakura isnt here. She wouldnt be in the first place... and now that he was thinking about it,   
he was sure he never told her his birthdate. Meiling would never do that either.  
He was just imagining things...  
but...  
just to make sure....  
  
Syaoran knocked on the door.  
"It's me.." Syaoran said.  
"Come in," came his mother's reply.  
Syaoran slowly opened the door to see his mother, two maids, and....  
and....  
Meiling. Dressed in a beautiful chinese dress, one suitable for weddings and engagements.  
  
I knew it.. Syaoran thought.  
"What is it, my little wolf?" his mother asked.  
"I... I thought I heard someone else in here..." Syaoran fessed up.  
Meiling and Syaoran's mother exchanged glances, and blinked.  
"Well, if it's the maids that you're.." his mother started.  
"No... someone that I... that I met in Japan..." Syaoran's face darkened.  
Meiling puffed herself up.  
"Syaoran. As much as you like Sakura, thinking of her will not bring her here..." Meiling pouted.  
"The card mistress?" Syaoran's mother asked.  
"I know.. I just thought I heard her..."  
"Your ears are playing tricks on you..." Meiling stated.  
Syaoran stood quiet for a second.  
"You're right. I'll go pick out something to wear." Syaoran said, and closed the door behind   
him as he left.  
What was I thinking? He thought. I'm sure I heard her.... and... I felt a warm aura.... is   
it possible that my senses are playing tricks on me too?  
He openend the door to his room.  
yes... it is possible... possible if I think about her too much.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Syaoran sat on the middle of the couch, with everyone else crowding around him. A cameraman   
took their picture as Syaoran heard a chorus of "cheese" behind him. He just kept his usual   
glare.  
"If you keep glaring like that, people will think of you as a scary person," his mom told him   
as she handed him a knife. She proceeded to put candles on the cake in front of him.  
"I cant help it." Syaoran simply replied.  
"Dont be so depressed. Be happy for today, because everyone is happy for you. There's no point   
in them being happy if you're not happy." his mom smiled. "I'll let you make a call to Japan   
later tonight, if you want to."  
Syaoran smiled and nodded.  
He watched as the candles were lit, one by one. After some horrible singing, he thought for a   
wish before he blew out the candles.  
"What will you wish for, Syaoran?" one of his sisters asked.  
"I know! He'll wish for a happy life for me and him together!" Meiling smiled. "riiiiight,   
sweetie?"  
"Let him make his wish!" Another sister said.  
Syaoran thought deeply. He wanted this wish to come true. This one wish. He closed his eyes.  
I... want to.... I wish I could be with Sakura today. Today and forever on. Even if it will   
never come true, I still wish for it to happen.  
He blew out the candles, all in one blow. Everyone clapped and his mom cut the cake and   
served everyone.  
"We will open your gifts after everyone finishes their cake," his mother said.  
"You can see what I got you!" Meiling grinned. "You're going to love it!"  
The only thing I love is Sakura. Syaoran retorted in his mind.  
I love Sakura.  
The thought repeated in his mind. It made him dizzy, and it made his stomach turn.  
If only Sakura were here.  
  
One by one, Syaoran went through all the gifts. Meiling's was one of the last ones.  
"Open it! Open it!" Meiling urged.  
"I wont open it if you dont wait." Syaoran replied.  
Meiling quieted down and carefully watched him as he untied the red ribbon.  
Syaoran took off the blue wrapping and took out a fancy picture frame. A pink picture frame with   
pressed cherry blossom petals glued around it.  
No, not just a picture frame.  
There was a picture inside.  
"I made the frame by myself..." Meiling proudly said.  
Syaoran stared at the picture. It was a picture of Meiling, him, Tomoyo, Yamazaki, Chiharu,   
Eriol... and.... Sakura...  
If you looked closely at the picture, you would be able to see his faint blush from standing   
beside the cheery sakura.  
Syaoran smiled. "I like this gift a lot.. This is the best gift."  
Meiling smiled back. "I thought you'd like it! I read in a book once that the best gifts are   
the memories engraved in your heart forever! And I wanted to give you the best gift.. but   
sometimes I think that other people can give greater gifts. I know someone can give you a   
greater gift than what I just gave you.."  
Syaoran and Meiling gave eachother a friendly hug. "Thank you.." Syaoran said.  
  
"Dont you want to open my present?" his mother asked.  
"Oh! You never gave it to me yet. Where is it?" Syaoran asked, curiously.  
His mother nodded at his four sisters. They scurried out the room and brought in a fairly big   
box on a flat wagon.  
"It's.... it's big....." Syaoran sat wide-eyed at the huge box.  
"Yes. You have to open it at the top though. It's very fragile." His mom warned.  
"I will."  
Syaoran proceeded to the box. Perhaps it was a fountain... otherwise his sisters would'nt have   
brought it over in a wagon. It must be a fountain.  
He was hoping that it would look like a pond with cherry blossom trees around it. Then he would   
take some cherry blossom petals and let them float on the pond. Because that's what her name   
meant. Sakura means Cherry Blossoms.  
He carefully pulled the big ribbon off the box. It wasnt tied too tightly. The ribbon came off   
easily, along with the sides of the box. All fell flat to reveal what was inside.  
Syaoran blinked and took another look.  
Frills? But... what are the frills for? Protecting the fountain or whatever was inside?  
Wait.... there were.... there were cherry blossom petals inside the box, some which were flying   
around now. Petals and white soft feathers too. Was it a bird?  
The frills began to move, while everyone watched.   
The suspense was too much; everyone leaned closer and closer in. Syaoran stood in front of the   
figure.  
A bird. Why else would there be feathers? He will call this bird Sakura. That's for sure...  
Again, his mind raced. All he could think of was sakura. Sakura, sakura and more sakura.  
His senses kicked in and he felt a warm aura. One that was as gentle and as powerful as sakura's.  
The frills moved again, and slowly.. something emerged from the frills.  
At first, it looked like a light brown ball. Everything soon fell into place though. The ball   
of frilly cloth turned into a life size doll wearing a new type of dress, eyes closed, about   
as tall as Syaoran. Feathers flew almost everywhere. Two tiny wings came out from her back.  
Everyone stared in awe at the beautiful girl with the frilly chinese dress.  
Yes, it was... it was an angel. A beautiful angel that will grant his birthday wish.  
Her eyes started to slowly open, revealing a deep emerald green colour.  
Her smile took shape into an upside down rainbow.  
"Happy birthday, Syaoran-kun," the angel said.  
Syaoran immediately blushed. It had to be a dream. It just had to. The angel wearing chinese   
clothes, fancier than Meiling's and fit enough for a wedding day.. was...  
"S.... s.... sa......... saku.........." Syaoran stammered. He couldnt talk straight. Not on   
this sudden occaision.  
He gulped as the angel stepped down.  
"Are you okay? Are you.... sad..?"  
"No.. it's nothing like that...." Syaoran's voice shook.  
His mother looked at him with concern. Maybe.. maybe it was too much.  
Tears fell from Syaoran's dark face as he stared at the ground.  
"It's nothing like that at all...."  
Meiling could only smile from the corner. Someone really did give a greater gift than she could.  
"Then, what's wrong?" The angel gave a cheery smile. "You shouldnt be sad on such a special day!"  
"I'm not sad at all.... no.. not.. not at all...." Syaoran's tears fell faster and harder.  
The noise was weak; the only noise heard was syaoran's sobbing in the hushed room.  
Syaoran gulped, stood up and wiped his eyes and put on his widest smile.  
"This... this is the best birthday I could ever have..." Syaoran said.  
"Really?" The angel asked.  
"My birthday wish.. really did come true..." Syaoran smiled as he looked at her with his watery   
eyes.  
The angel smiled back lovingly.  
Soon, the two of them were engaged in a very tight hug, as Syaoran sobbed his heart out.   
"I... I missed you... so.. so very much..."  
He could hear soft sobs from the angel.  
"Me too.. I.. I couldnt stop thinking about you... from the day you had to leave..."  
Syaoran's mother smiled. An airplane ticket definitely was expensive, but to make her son this   
happy... and to finally have a cute future daughter in law.. well, that's not for sure yet.  
She did admit though, it was tough to keep her hidden from Syaoran. Her voice gave her away.   
But his happiness was also her happiness.  
"I love you... Sakura-chan..." 


End file.
